the_asylum_2017_novelizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolina
'Nikolina '(nicknamed "Niko" by her friends) is an investigative journalist and the main protagonist of The Asylum. Apparently, she once worked as a regular journalist for Williams Bugle before being fired for unspecified reasons. Since then, Nikolina has been self-employed as an investigative journalist. She quickly gained a reputation for taking jobs other journalists wouldn't take. After receiving a lead from an anonymous source about presumably illegal activities at Peak Blackwood Asylum, Nikolina travelled up to the isolated asylum to investigate. Once inside the asylum, she quickly discovers that the patients have gotten loose and are killing the staff. Shortly after entering the asylum, Nikolina is prevented from leaving and forced to partake in the events happening in the asylum by a self-proclaimed Priest named "Father" Jones. History Background Prior to the events of The Asylum, Nikolina worked as a journalist for Williams Bugle before being fired, presumably for posting unacceptable material regarding a situation in Mexico. At some point afterwards, she became self-employed as an investigative journalist, accepting jobs that regular journalists wouldn't. According to her file, Nikolina lived in an apartment in Washington, DC prior to investigating Blackwatch. She also seemed to get along well with animals, as many of her neighbors' pets liked and trusted her. The Asylum After receiving an email from an unknown person, Nikolina travelled up to Peak Blackwood Asylum to investigate the rumors about suspicious (and presumably illegal) activity happening there. After making her way inside, she is greeted by a grim discovery: the dead bodies of staff, security guards and tactical operators—one of whom warns her about the imminent dangers that lurk in the asylum before dying. Despite his insistence that she escape from the asylum, Nikolina stubbornly refuses to leave until her job is done. She proceeds down to the elevator where she first encounters Jack Trager, the patient responsible for killing the men in the library. Trager refers to her as a "Little Pig" before throwing her through the window into the main lobby. As she slips in and out of consciousness, Nikolina is found by Father Jones who calls her an "apostle" to the deeds being done at Peak Blackwood Asylum when he notices her video camera. After recovering from the fall, Nikolina considers calling her roommate Jacob to bring the cops to Peak Blackwood, but discovers that her phone was damaged by the fall. For a few moments, she considers taking the dead cop's advice to leave before heading toward the security room. Upon reaching the security room, Nikolina finds that she requires a keycard to gain access. As she searches for the keycard, she is forced to hide from a Lunatic who is relentlessly searching rooms. Despite this, she succeeds in locating the keycard on the corpse of a security guard and returns to the security room. While contemplating her next course of action, Nikolina realizes that she could use the footage from the security camera to confirm the rumors about the suspicious experiments Blackwatch was conducting. However, her work is thwarted when Father Jones cuts the power to the building, promptly forcing her to hide when Trager reappears. After Trager leaves, Nikolina heads toward the basement while cursing Father Jones as a crazy madman. Personality Nikolina appears to be a very cynical woman: she can be heard heavily swearing and using rough insults toward her enemies, which is a large contrast to her gentle and reserved personality. She cracks dark jokes toward certain situations, such as calling Blake a "white collar business school douchebag" and referring to Jack Trager as a "Big Fucking Guy" after her first encounter with him. She seems to be very vengeful, demanding reprisal when Blake attempts to slice off her hand. Furthermore, due to the intensive injuries she can endure and her sheer determination, Nikolina is likely a strongly willful woman. Throughout the novel, Nikolina slowly loses her sanity due to her witnessing of the horrors in the asylum. An interesting note is that she is very sympathetic to Trager's death, who has ironically caused her the most trauma throughout the chaos. Physical Description Nikolina appears as an athletically-built adult woman with fair skin and shoulder-length blonde, curly hair. Her attire consists of a dark blue undone sweater over a T-Shirt with black and white stripes and tight, pink jeans. She also wears sleek running shoes and seems to wear a heart-shaped necklace.